UN yang menyenangkan? Discontinued
by Amicizia
Summary: Bayangkan jika yang menjadi pengawas dalam UN itu Italia dkk? DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Rated: T karena mengajarkan hal-hal yang tidak baik.

Genre: Humor, Parody.

Beware: AU, OOC, TYPO, ANEH, GAJE, NISTA, GARING, OC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, MENYEBABKAN KEGILAAN AKUT DAN OBSESI DALAM MENYONTEK SAAT ULANGAN.

**UN yang menyenangkan (?)**

**Story by: Zubei and No Name**

.

.

.

.

Di karenakan kami berdua sedang menjalani UAS atau Ujian agak serius, maka kami jadi terobsesi untuk membuat fanfic seperti ini. Di dalam fanfic ini terdapat cara-cara yang sangat ampuh dan di mutakhirkan, bahkan dunia sekalipun mengakui kemujarabannya. #lu pikir jamu?

Selamat membaca ~~~~

Nb: Jika stress berlanjut silahkan hubungi kami XD

...

...

...

Suatu pagi yang kelam, angin berhembus kencang, semua wajah para siswa tertunduk lesu, tak ada satupun yang tertawa bahkan Taka yang biasanya ngakak gaje pun ikut sedih. Sebenarnya gak ada yang tewas hari ini tapi apakah yang sebenarnya benar-benar terjadi dikala itu?

Baiklah pemirsa sekalian, sebenarnya hari ini merupakan HARI PERTAMA UN! Tapi UN bukanlah kependekan dari Ujian Nasional seperti yang selazimnya tapi disini UN sama dengan UJIAN... NISTA!

Dengan sangat berat sekali, Taka melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah yang namanya pun tidak pernah diketahui publik.

'_Selangkah demi selangkah kok kenapa jadi tambah berat ya?' _batin Taka

Taka pun menoleh kebelakang dan... "WOY, NGAPAIN LO PEGANG-PEGANG TAS GUE?" teriak Taka saat melihat Kyo bergelantungan [?] dengan gajenya di ransel Taka *sfx: Ransel. Ransel, aku ransel terisi penuh, terisi barang ini dan itu, semua yang kau perlu tersedia hanya untukmu – Dora The Explorer*

"Aku..sangat..tidak..fit..hari..ini.." jawab Kyo yang terisak dengan nistanya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, kita kan harus mengikutinya. Aku udah sholat tajahud 7 hari 7 malam di ujung kulon [?] agar si Netherland memakai akal liciknya dalam ulangan kali ini"

"Amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin"

Tau-tau dengan ajaibnya si Netherland datang menuju Taka dan Kyo, "Ngapain lu pade omongin gue? Emang gue se AWESOME itu sampai kalian segitunya sama gue?" kata Netherland dengan gayanya yang seperti Prussia di campur gaya Prancis [?]. Dan tidak taunya sebuah mobil edan eh sedan maksudnya parkir di depan mereka, seketika keluarlah Prussia dan Prancis yang kali ini masih ingat memakai baju.

Kyo yang asli cowok tulen namun Yaoi Holic pun langsung memasang pandangan blink-blink dan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap mereka berdua apalagi beberapa kancing baju Prussia terbuka dan ikat pinggang Prancis agak longgar *sfx: tonight, yaoi is rationed, tonight, yaoi across the nations, tonight yaoi infect worldwide~ - Beat Crusaders – Tonight, Tonight, Tonight*

Taka, Netherland, Prussia dan juga Prancis hanya cengo gaje saat melihat air liur yang mulai membanjiri kawasan tersebut dan hampir mengalahkan lahar dingin yang ada di jogja.

"Mas, mas, sadar mas, dah banjir ini tempat! Tutup mulutnya" ucap Netherlands yang sempat terseret air liurnya Kyo.

"Eh, maaf-maaf!" ucap kyo dengan tampang se-innocent mungkin sambil mengelap sisa air liur yang masih menempel di dagunya dengan dasi Prancis.

'_Tidaaaaaaaaaaaak! Dasiku? Berlumuran air liur bocah tengik ini? Sungguh tidak AWESOME!' _Jerit Prancis dalam hati.

'TENG! TENG! TENG!' tiba-tiba bel sekolah yang terkenal dengan suaranya yang bisa bikin tuli seluruh siswa berkicau.

"WOI! NGAPAIN KALIAN MASIH BERDIRI DI DEPAN PAGER? CEPETAN MASUK!" Kata Jerman yang ikut berkicau (baca: berteriak) menyuruh makhluk-makhluk nista di depan sekolah itu masuk.

Kyo, Taka, dan Netherlands langsung lari masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum kena ujan lokalnya Jerman yang terkenal sebagai guru tergalak seantero sekolah.

_Di kelas.._

Taka, Netherlands, dan Kyo bertemu dengan Nesia, Malon, Singapore dan juga Australia.

Dengan wajah liciknya Netherlands mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada mereka ber-empat.

"Tenang saja, kalian berdua. Aku akan membantu kelas kita untuk keluar dari Ujian Nista ini." Kata Netherlands sambil berkacak pinggang dan tertawa ala lady (?) di depan pintu.

HARI PERTAMA.

JAM PERTAMA KIMIA

PENGAWAS: ITALY

"Baiklah, semuanya, ini hari pertama pertempuran kita!" Kata Netherlands yang berdiri di depan kelas sambil berkoar-koar ala mahasiswa yang lagi orasi.

"Kyo, bacakan rencana kita!" kata Netherlands sambil menunjuk Kyo yang memegang secarik kertas bertuliskan strategi mereka hari ini.

Kyo lalu membacakan isi kertas itu, makhluk penghuni kelas itu semuanya tersenyum licik.

Italy masuk dengan riangnya sambil bersenandung 'pasta~ pasta~ pasta~'.

Di dalam Ruang 3 dia langsung disambut senyum ramah (baca: kelihatan ramah) murid-muridnya. Terutama Nesia-chan yang tersenyum dari kuping ke kuping. "Ohayou, sensei~" kata Nesia.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Kata Italy yang belum menyadari bahaya yang mengancam jiwa-raganya.

"OHAYOU ITALY SENSEI~~~" Jawab para murid dengan suara yang menggelegar plus senyum licik di bibir mereka. Senyum Netherlands yang paling lebar.

"Wah, kalian semua semangat ya~ Ayo bersama-sama kalian kerjakan soal Kimia hari ini dengan penuh semangaaaaat~ pastaaa~" Katanya dengan suara yang sangat SOK imut.

"BAAIIIIIIIIIK SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!" jawab mereka kompak.

Italy lalu membagikan soal dan lembar jawaban.

Setelah mereka semua mendapat soal, Netherlands memberikan sinyal "EHEM!"

Secepat kilat Malon dibantu Singapura menaburkan pasta di luar jendela, di jendela, di atap, di lapangan yang jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh dari kelas paling pojok ini.

"SENSEEEEEEEEI! ADA PASTA DISANAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Taka sambil menunjuk ke arah pasta-pasta yang bertebaran itu.

"PASTA!" Teriak Itali sambil lari menyergap pasta-pasta itu.

Begitu Itali keluar dari kelas, Indonesia langsung mengunci pintu kelas, tak lupa ditambah ajian-ajian dan mantra dari mbah dukun *sfx: ada mbah dukun sedang mengobati pasiennya! *

"Mission COMPLETE!" Kata Nesia sambil mengacungkan jempol ala guru GAY- eh- GAI eh, pokoknya yang alisnya tebel itu!

Merekapun mengerjakan ujian kimia "BERSAMA-SAMA" seperti yang dikatakan Italy.

JAM KEDUA MATEMATIKA

PENGAWAS: JERMAN

Kali ini mereka sedikit was-was, karena yang mengawasi adalah Jerman, salah satu guru terGALAK di sekolah mereka.

"Jangan khawatir, wahai teman-temanku. Netherlands-sama disini untuk kalian!"

"BRAAAAK!" Pintu terbanting.

Aura pembunuh langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam Ruang 3, ruang yang terkenal akan keLICIKAN murid-muridnya.

Jerman melangkah dengan tegapnya. *sfx: maju tak gentar! Membela yang benar!*

"KALIAN SEMUA HARUS JUJUR MENGERJAKAN UJIAN MATEMATIKA INI! KALAU NILAI KALIAN DI BAWAH STANDAR SAYA, 8.5.." Jerman mempraktekan bagaimana dia menyembelih sapi dan kambing malang pada hari raya kurban lalu.

"B-beres S-sensei.." Jawab Nesia sambil menggigit kuku kakinya sendiri (padahal baru main di sawah tadi pagi) dan berusaha tersenyum, walau harus dibantu dengan lakban di kedua ujung bibirnya.

Jerman membagikan lembar soal dan lembar jawaban.

Kyo yang melihat soal itu langsung terkena serangan jantung, melihat soal itu.

50 soal. ESSAY.

BAYANGKAN SODARA-SODARA! BAYANGKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! BETAPA KEJAMNYA SEKOLAH INI? KAMI MURID YANG SUDAH DIPAKSA KE SEKOLAH SETIAP HARI DIBERI SOAL SEPERTI INI? APA SODARA-SODARA TIDAK KASIHAN DENGAN KAMI? BERILAH KAMI SEDIKIT UANG.. PALING NGGAK SATU MILYAR PER ORANG! KAMI BELUM MAKAN TIGA HARI!

Entah ada suara darimana muncul berusaha mengobarkan semangat para readers.

Suasana hening.

Padahal sudah lima belas menit berlalu. Belum ada satu soalpun yang terjawab.

Mereka bahkan baru selesai menuliskan nama masing-masing.

'_Sabar Netherlands.. Sabaaaaaaaaaar.. Rencanamu pasti berhasil! Tak mungkin kau yang seAWESOME ini gagal!' _ Batin Netherlands sambil melihat jam tangan merek "KARET" yang dibelikan oleh Nesia-chan.

'_Lama amat sih? Aku jadi geregetaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! .' _ Batin Netherlands lagi diakhiri dengan emoticon '.' *sfx: Geregetan, jadinya geregetan, bila hidup tanpa pilihan!*

Tiba-tiba..

'Kreeeeeek...' Pintu terbuka.

Netherlands mengedipkan mata pada Nesia-chan.

Nesia lalu menaburkan pasta di lantai kelas.

Jerman yang melihat hal itu sedikit merinding .

'_Pasta? Hmmm.. rasanya pasta itu berkaitan dengan sesuatu.. apa ya?' _Batin Jerman sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Pasta itu temennya spagethi. Spagethi itu makanan Italia. Italia suka makan pasta. Jangan-jangan?' _

"Grrr..." terdengar suara geraman dari depan pintu.

Italia mengendus-endusbau ruangan itu."Pasta... Doitsu..." kata Italia.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Jerit (?) Jerman sambil berusaha lari.

Seorang JERMAN? MENJERIT? WHAT THE..

Wajah Itali sangat menyeramkan. Bibirnya belepotan pasta yang terlihat seperti darah di mata Jerman. Bahkan hantu-hantu Indonesia yang terkenal dengan tampang seramnya kalah.

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DOUITSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kata Itali sambil mengejar Jerman yang lari berputar-putar di kelas itu sekaligus mengumpulkan semua 'Pasta Agung' yang bertebaran di lantai.

Kira-kira setelah 7 putaran yang sangat cepat, mereka berdua keluar.

"Wah, pasangan yang baik.." kata Taka sambil melongok ke jendela.

"Iya, kayak di film india gitu.." Tambah Malon.

*sfx: lagu india: tumpah seair- eh? Apaan? Gak tau ah! Pokoknya itu!*

"MISSION COMPLETE!" Kata Taka.

Tiba-tiba mereka semua menatap Australia yang duduk paling belakang.

"Kami serahkan padamu, Australia!" Kata mereka semua sambil membungkuk.

"E-eh? M-mana bisa begitu!" Kata Australia berusaha membantah.

"Ayolah Australia.." kata Taka sambil tersenyum bagai malaikat yang membawa dua buah gergaji berlumuran darah yang dicurinya dari Rena Ryuugu (?)

"Iya.. Ayo kerjakan.." kata makhluk-makhluk nista Ruang 3 itu sambil mengeluarkan berbagai senjata tajam.

"Kalau tidak, kupaksa kau makan ini!" Kata Kyo sambil mengangkat kaos kakinya

Akhirnya Australia terpaksa mengerjakan 50 soal essay itu.

Satu setengah jam kemudian mereka semua keluar dari ruang itu dengan senyum lebar terkembang dibibirnya.

"Besok harus punya strategi yang lebih KEJAM, LEBIH SADIS, DAN LEBIH LICIK LAGI!"

Kata Netherlands dengan semangat berapi-api.

TBC.

Taka: Ah, benar-benar menegangkan ya ulangan tadi! Fufufufu! –tawa lady-

Jerman: -gampar taka- LU BERANI YA NGELAWAN GURU? LU MAU GUE CABIK-CABIK DI TENGAH

LAPANGAN TERUS GUE JADIIN PASTA?

Taka: ampuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Nether-chan kita CABUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! –tarik tangan netherlands-

Netherlands: Nyooooooooook! –gaje-

Kyo: Baiklah, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya ^^ -senyum iblis- Jangan lupa REVIEW YA?

Singapur: Kalau nggak..

Malon: -mempraktekan cara menggorok sapi dan kambing-

Australia: i-iya...

Taka (dari jauh): kalau ada flame, kami tampuuuuuuuuung! –menghindar dari lemparan golok

jerman-

Itali: Pasta?


	2. Chapter 2

Kembali lagi dengan saya, Zu. Kali ini saya sendiri yang akan menyelesaikan chapter 2. Sebenarnya sih mau berdua tapi mau bagaimana lagi, waktu tempat dan keadaan yang sangat tidak memungkinkan dan mengizinkan #curcol

Sebenarnya konsepnya sudah ada tinggal kerjain aja tapi ya namanya juga seorang yang pemalas, alasannya malas, malas dan malas. Itulah sifat asli Indonesia #ditusuk bambu runcing

Sepertinya bacotan saya keluar lagi, ya sudahlah, silahkan langsung membaca saja.

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya untuk Hetalia dan sisanya itu merupakan ciptaan yang diatas. Genteng? Atap? Oho tentu bukan. Terserah saja, mereka punya pencipta masing-masing.

Rated: T [mengajarkan hal yang sangat AWESOME]

Genre: Humor, Parody

Beware: OC, OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, GARING, ANEH, NISTA, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, DAPAT MENYEBABKAN KENISTAAN AKUT DAN OBSESI UNTUK MENCONTEK.

P.S: saya lupa memberitahukan _gender_ para karakter. Indonesia atau Nesia dan Taka itu seorang perempuan sedangkan sisanya laki-laki dan ada juga yang transgender, semuanya terserah para readers memprediksikannya.

UN yang Menyenangkan (?)

Story by: Zubei and No Name

.

.

.

_Chapter _II

Hari Kedua Ujian Nista berlangsung. Suasana masih saja terasa kelam bagaikan kiamat akan datang besok hari. Namun diantara semuanya, hanya beberapa saja yang memasang raut "berbeda".

Memasuki gerbang sekolah, terlihat senyuman-senyuman lebar dari para penghuni Ruang 3. Sangat berbeda dari kemarin.

"Pasta~ Pasta~ Pasta~" ucap Taka yang dengan riangnya memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kali ini langkahnya gak berat, soalnya tidak ada Kyo yang bergelantungan gaje di tasnya dan Netherlands atau Holland bisa diandalkan untuk "membantai" para pengawas.

"Gimana? Semuanya udah selesai, Holland?" Tanya Kyo pada Holland. Mereka sudah datang lebih awal, tentu saja untuk nyiapin rencana busuk mereka.

"Sip. Dia pasti kena!" kata Holland sambil tersenyum licik.

"Eh, emang hari ini siapa pengawasnya?"

"Itu loh.. Pssssttt" Kyo berbisik pada Taka tentang apa rencana mereka.

"Wah, otak kalian bisa diandalkan juga ternyata.. Fufufufu.."

"Gue gitu loh! Makhluk terAWESOME di sekolah ini!" Kata Holland yang kumat narsisnya.

"WOI, KITA UDAH BAWA YANG KALIAN SURUH NIH!" Terdengar suara Malon dari jauh.

Kyo, Taka, dan Holland menoleh ke arah pintu gerbang. Disana ada sebuah mobil box yang berhenti.

Holland mendekati Malon dan Singapore. "Ini semuanya?" tanyanya.

Malon dan Singapore tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol . "Sudah semua!"

"Ok.. Siapkan 'barang' di lapangan." Kata Holland sambil berbalik dan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Siap bos~" kata Malon, Singapore, dan Australia sambil mulai mengeluarkan 'barang' yang ada di dalam mobil box itu.

JAM PERTAMA : SEJARAH

PENGAWAS: CINA

Yao dengan sangat elegan berjalan memasuki ruang 3. Dia berhenti sebentar, memandang takjub ruangan itu. Semenit .. Dua menit .. Tiga menit .. Yao masih saja memandang ruang 3.

'_Ruang 3.. Firasatku hari ini sangat buruk, aru'. _Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, belum pernah dia rasakan perasaan macam ini. Dari zaman _amoeba_ baru lahir sampai sekarang baru saja dia mengalami firasat yang amat sangat buruk.

Dengan langkah yang terbata-bata, Yao memberanikan diri memasuki ruang tersebut. Aura disana benar-benar menyeramkan, mungkin lebih seram dari _deathglare _nya Ludwig.

"Selamat pagi, aru"

"Pagi Yao-sensei"

"Ka..kalian kerjakan soal ini dengan bersungguh-sungguh ya, aru?"

"Sensei kenapa terbata-bata seperti itu, lagi dapet ya?" tanya Nesia dengan sangat bodohnya. Halo Indon, dari zaman avatar baru lahir sampai sekarang juga laki-laki mana ada yang dapet terus mana ada hubungannya dapet dengan terbata-bata? Berarti Aziz Bata-eh, Aziz Gagap juga dapet dong? Ngawur gan!

"Tidak, aru! Yasudah, kita mulai saja ujiannya, aru" Dengan sangat elegan (lagi), Yao membagikan lembar soal dan lembar jawaban kepada para siswa nista tersebut.

Semenit.. Lima menit.. Sepuluh menit..

Kriik.. Kriik.. Kriik.

Tidak ada tindakan yang aneh dari anak-anak ruang 3. Semuanya pada khusyuk mengerjakan soal sejarah yang sebenarnya aneh. Mau tau? Mari kita _zoom_ sedikit soalnya.

15. Mengapa bulu alis Arthur tebal?

a. Takdir

b. Tidak tahu

c. Tanya sendiri

d. Karena dia dulu bajak laut?

e. Kesambet (?)

Bagaimana? Apa anda bisa menjawab soal nista tersebut? Saya saja tidak bisa menjawab karena takut diancam harus memakan _scone-_nya yang sungguh-sangat-membuat-perut-berjoget-ria. Dunia memang kejam saudara-saudara (?)

"Sepertinya rumor itu salah, aru. Mereka semua anak baik-baik, aru" Yao dengan sangat bangganya tidak mengetahui apa yang direncanakan Holland, sang juru master 212 #digampar Holland

Tiba-tiba..

Bruuuk! Suara yang sangat keras terdengar di lapangan. Semua murid dan guru langsung terkaget-kaget pengecualian: makhluk Ruang 3.

_'It's time to show!' _batin Holland

"Ribut sekali aru.. Huooooooooh!" Yao langsung berteriak saat melihat 'sesuatu' yang ada dilapangan. Ada apakah gerangan di lapangan? Apakah itu sebuah _excalibur_ yang dibawa Saber untuk melawan musuhnya? Aah, ngawur, bek to tanktop (?)

Sebuah boneka bertelinga kucing, mulutnya yang imut (atau amit-amit?) berbentuk 3 kebalik, matanya yang memancarkan aura oh-so-sweet-puppy-eyes itu membuat Yao terpana, tergoda, tercengang, tercengok, ter apa lagi ya? Sudahlah.

Sebenarnya apakah itu? Benar (?) benda besar itu adalah.. HELLO KITTY !

Baiklah saudara- saudara sekalian, Yaoi-eh, Yao sang maniak Hello Kitty itupun tanpa pikir pendek-eh panjang lagi langsung menerjang Hello kitty raksasa itu. Bermodal toa milik Nesia, Holland dengan semangat '45 berkoar ria layaknya bapak-bapak yang suka demo dijalan raya. "INILAH OBRAL BESAR-BESARAN HELLO KITTY! LIMITID EDITION! BELI 1 GRATIS SEMUANYA! JANGAN SAMPAI KETINGGALAN"

Tentu saja mendengar itu, Yao langsung memborong semua yang ada disitu tanpa tersisa. Sementara itu diruang 3, makhluk-makhluk tersisa seperti Malon, Singapur, Kyo, Taka, Nesia, Australia langsung mengerjakan soal sejarah dengan 'bersama-sama'. Ujian Holland? Tenang saja, ujian Holland dikerjakan oleh Nesia-chan, sang mantan.

Dengan perasaan amat terasa senang, Yao kembali masuk ke ruang 3 namun.. Teng teng.. Waktu ujian sudah selesai dan dia.. MELALAIKAN KEWAJIBANNYA SEBAGAI PENGAWAS.

Hati Yao sangat terpukul karena baru saja dipukul oleh Pak Tukul Arwana (?). "Hiks, aku tidak bisa jadi pengawas yang baik, aru!" isak Yao. Setelah mengambil semua lembar jawaban dan soal siswa, Yao lari ke kantor guru untuk nangis kejer.

Di kantor..

"Da, Yao sayang kenapa nangis, da?" tanya Ivan Braginski, guru yang juga paling ditakuti nomor satu karena jiwa _psikopat_-nya.

"Aku gagal jadi guru, aru"

"Kenapa gagal, da?" tanya Ivan sambil memeluk mesra Yao. Langsung saja pemancar Fujoshi Elizabeta berfungsi.. Maho Detected!

Dengan gesit dan anggun, Elizabeta beserta Kiku memotret adegan tersebut dan menjadikannya salah satu koleksi ter-AWESOME! "Ada yang memasang Hello kitty raksasa jadinya aku kalap, aru"

"Sabar yao sayang. Aku akan mencari pelakunya dan kolkolkolkolkolkolkol" jiwa _psikopat_-nya mbah Ivan pun muncul.

Berhati-hatilah Holland, kau sudah berurusan dengan _psikopat_ tersadis nomor dua setelah adiknya sendiri, Natalya yang maniak _incest_ dan pisau itu. Namun ya, Holland bahkan tidak mendapat firasat buruk, dia malah bermesraan dengan Nesia.

JAM KEDUA: AKUTANSI

PENGAWAS: PRUSSIA

"Pengawas kali ini si Gilbert, bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?" tanya Australia

"Orang narsis seperti dia, susah juga. Bagaimana kalau kita tawan saja burung kesayangannya?" saran Holland

"Terlalu mencolok! Ada yg lain?" Taka amat sangat tidak setuju. Kenapa? Karena dia ngefans dengan Gilbert, astaga Taka kuperingatkan ya orang se narsis PRUSSIA itu tidak perlu dikagumi, mending saya, author yang paling AWESOME #author dirajam prussia.

"Nesia, kamu masih punya nomer hpnya Vash?" tanya Holland tiba-tiba. "Punya, memangnya untuk apa?"

"Bagus, rencana ini pasti akan berhasil lagi!"

"Yoo~ Anak-anak sekalian. Guru kalian yang _awesome_ ini akan mengawas kalian" Gilbert dengan faham narsismenya memasuki ruang 3.

"Baiiik paaak" Gilbert ditemani burung kesayangannya, Gilbird membagikan lembar jawaban dan soalnya. Malon dan Singapur cengok dengan sangat amat nistanya melihat soal yang bahkan author pun tidak bisa menjelaskan karena tingkat kesulitannya benar-benar melampaui batas yang ada. Sungguh sangat kejam dan tidak awesome #author terkontaminasi prussia

"Senseeei, kenapa soalnya sulit sekali?" protes Nesia dan Malon. Tumben dua anak kembar ini kompak? Biasanya sih perang karena hal sepele doang.

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes! Cepat kerjakan!" teriak Gilbert. Namun tiba-tiba..

"WOY GILBERT BRENGSEK! LO APAKAN ADEK GUE?" Vash beserta senapan kesayangannya datang menuju ruang 3. Gilbert hanya cengok saat diteriaki seperti itu. "Sarap lo! Gue yang AWESOME ini gak mungkin apa-apain adik lo! Lagipula adik lo itu masih kecil! Gua gak suka anak kecil, mending gue sama yang awesome ini sama Elizabeta daripada adik lo itu!" ucap Gilbert. Waduh, cari mati ini anak, malah ngehina adiknya seorang Vash.

CTASS.. Putus sudah tali kesabaran Vash. Dengan secepat kilat, Vash menembak Gilbert dengan _scone_ terburuk dari terburuk buatannya Arthur. Sementara itu disuatu tempat di saat yang sama seorang laki-laki beralis tingkat enam ngamuk-ngamuk gaje. "_BLOODY_ _HELL_! SIAPA YANG NYURI _SCONE _GUE?"

"Udahlah Iggy! Mendingan makan burger aja" sang seme-eh Alfred berusaha menenangkan Arthur yang kalap. Sebenarnya hati dan jiwa raga Alfred sangat senang karena dia tidak harus kehilangan nyawanya karena mengonsumsi makanan buatan uke-Arthur yang sangat berbahaya itu. "_BLOODY_ _GIT_! Burger dari Hongkong! Gue maunya _scone _gue!"

Sementara itu dibelahan bumi yang lain, seorang cowok beralis tebal tiba-tiba bersin. "Pasti ada yang nyebut nama gue nih! Awas lo Nesia, gara-gara lo gue jadi bersin-bersin mulu!"

Kita kembali lagi ke tkp. Saat Vash sedang asyik menembaki Gilbert yang sudah terkapar gara-gara _scone-_nya Arthur dan murid yang lain sedang mengerjakan ujian dengan 'bersama-sama', Nesia bersin dan merinding tiba-tiba. Jadilah ajang bersin-bersinan para nation-tan.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Vash marah dan datang menuju Gilbert? Mari kita _flashback _semuanya agar jelas.

_Flashback:_

_"Halo, ini gue Holland! Gue ada berita untuk lu!" Holland dengan otak liciknya mulai menjalankan misi busuk ruang 3._

_"Berita apa? Jangan bilang lu mau minjam duit sama gue"_

_"Anjrit! Emang gue kere kayak lo!"_

_"GUE DOR KEPALA LO KALAU LO NGOMONG KAYAK GITU LAGI!"_

_"Lu mau tau gak beritanya? Ini menyangkut adik kesayangan lu!"_

_"hah? Adik gue! Kenapa dengan adik gue?"_

_"Adik lu digodain sama Gilbert! Gue punya buktinya! gue kirim fotonya lewat facebook lu! Oh ya, nama facebook lu apa?"_

_"KURANG AJAR SI GILBERT! NAMA FB GUE BACOTDOR!"_

_"Noh, gue dah kirim fotonya! Nesia Luph Nether itu fb gue!"_

_"Alay nama fblu.."_

_"Sialan!"_

_Sedetik kemudian.. "ANJRIIIIIIT! ADIK GUE DI GODAIN SAMA DIA!" Kreek.. Telpon terputus.._

_Sebenarnya Gilbert sama sekali tidak menggoda Liechtenstein. Dengan bantuan Singapore yang sangat ahli mengedit via photoshop dia mengedit foto Liechtenstein berdua dengan Gilbert. Sungguh licik dan kejam mereka semua._

_End of flashback_

Jadi begitulah, Gilbert telah menjadi korban tersadis siswa ruang 3. _Poor _Gilbert.

Bel tanda ujian selesai pun berbunyi, mereka dengan sukses mengerjakan soal yang sangat susah itu meninggalkan Gilbert yang tewas dengan tidak awesome di lantai.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan, sebuah mata yang sarat akan hawa membunuh menatap tajam Holland. "Da, jadi dia penyebab Yayang Yao menangis dan keributan ini, da! Awas kau, da! Kolkolkolkol"

Sudah tahu kan siapa yang berbicara seperti itu? Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

TBC dengan tidak awesome

..

,.

..

Haaah~capeknya mengerjakan _fanfic _sendirian! Maaf kalau ceritanya agak garing dan updatenya lama, ya mau bagaimana lagi. Author yang awesome ini #digeplak prussia sangat sibuk #sok sibuk kayak denmark

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaa ~

..

..

..

Prussia: "Author kejam! Masa gue yang AWESOME ini harus makan _scone _nya di alis tebal!"

Zu: "Terserah gue dong"

Prussia: "Katanya lo ngefans sama gue?"

Zu: "Kapan yak? Lupa tuh" #ditusuk

Swiss: "KEMANA LO PRUSSIA?"

Prussia: "gyaaaaa" #kabur

UK: "Bloody Hell! Kenapa soalnya ngehina gue?"

Zu: "Habis.. Aku kan kepikiran kamu" #author sok manis + imut

Australia: "Aku jarang muncul" #pundung

Zu: " jangan lupa Review ya ~ Kalau ada flame, saya tampung juga ~" #gak peduliin Aussie sedikitpun

Russia: "Awas enggak ya, da"

Zu: #kabur gara-gara takut sma Ivan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yoo! Selamat apa saja untuk kalian semua, para readers yang terhormat dengan saya Hi sebagai author di chapter ini. Maaf updatenya lama sekali karena ada beberapa faktor seperti: males, banyak tugas, banyak pr, ulangan berjamaah, kemarin habis perang dingin sama si Zu( tau ga, Zu itu tsundere nyebelin banget, gak kayak saya yang awesome sangat). Dan kayaknya update chap berikutnya juga bakalan lama karena kedua author sedang dilanda galaunya seorang pelajar yang sedang menghadapi ujian chunin eh, maksudnya UTS(ulangan tidak serius). Inilah derita dua orang author yang satu sekolah namun beda kelas. Ini saja akhirnya selesai setelah si Zu mengancam akan membunuh saya kalau fanficnya tidak selesai.

Dan saya patut berterima kasih dengan Zu, karena jasanya lah(baca: internetnya), fic ini bisa ter-update. Jika tidak, mau sampai zaman jebot juga gak bakalan ter-update. Kok sepertinya jadi curcol ya? Langsung saja selamat membaca.

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya always. Dan kami juga always menistakan para tokohnya.

**Warning:** OOC akut, OC (karena ada dua orang makhluk yang tidak dikenal masuk ke dalam cerita ini), AU, chap ini ada sedikit lime karena sang authornya lagi di landa kemesuman, Human Name Used(baru chap ini saja), ada adegan vulgar(tidak terlalu sih), TYPO dan MissTypo bertebaran dimana-mana, garing akut dan kalimat-kalimat kesukaan kedua author: "Dont like, dont read.", "Mengakibatkan pikiran nista permanen.". Shounen Ai? Mungkin saja.

**Note:**

Nesia: Indonesia. (nama yang tidak kreatif)

William: Netherland.

Alex: Singapore

Laura: Belgium.

Rangga: Malaysia

Steve: Australia.

Yekaterina: Ukraina

fem!Nesia, male!Malay . Sisanya **terserah para readers memprediksikannya.**

~(O.O )~ ~( O.O)~

.

Malam sebelum hari ketiga ujian nista di rumahnya William memikirkan cara busuk untuk '**membasmi**' sang pengawas ujian. Namun kali ini raut mukanya sama sekali tidak memancarkan aura kesenangan melainkan aura suram. William berkali-kali menghela nafas panjang diiringi dengan suara langkah kaki. Langkah kaki? Ya! Langkah kaki tersebut makin lama makin nyaring di telinga William, suasana semakin mencengkam..

Tunggu dulu! Fanfic ini g_enre_-nya bukan horror, kok suasanya jadi seram kayak gini? Ganti..ganti..

William mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, tiba-tiba munculah kedua tangan dan langsung menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kakak kenapa berteriak? Ini aku Laura, kak!" kata sosok yang berhasil membangkitkan aura horror tadi.

"Oh, ki-kirain siapa.. " kata William sambil menghela nafas.

"Kakak lagi ngapain sih? Kok serius banget kayaknya?"

"Aku lagi buat strategi!" jawab William sambil tersenyum, padahal masih belum ada satu ide pun yang ke cantol di otaknya.

"Yah, ya udah deh. Selamat berjuang." kata Laura sambil berlalu.

"Hee? Kenapa dia? Ah, sudah jangan dipikirin! Strategi lebih penting!" gumam William sambil kembali mencari ide.

~(O.O )~ ~( O.O)~

Esoknya di gerbang sekolah..

"Yo, William! Gimana strategi hari ini?" sapa Kyo yang baru datang saat melihat William mondar mandir gelisah di depan sekolah.

"E-eh? S-strategi? Tenang sa-saja.. Ayo masuk." kata William sedikit tergagap sambil menggandeng tangan Kyo masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Hey ~ siksaan apa yang akan kita berikan pada pengawas-pengawas itu kali ini?" Taka langsung menyambut mereka dengan cengiran lebar, yakin bahwa hari ini akan sukses seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"A-ayo duduk dulu.." kata William sambil duduk di bangkunya.

Para penghuni kelas yang lain mengelilinginya, tersenyum, menunggu William menyampaikan strateginya.

"Aku tidak punya rencana. Sama sekali tidak ada." Kata William dengan innocentnya.

Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik..

Kelas hening beberapa saat...

Bahkan jangkrik yang sedari tadi jadi member sound effect juga ikut terdiam.

"?" Jerit para makhluk nista itu tepat di depan William (yang sukses membuat wajah William banjir oleh hujan lokal setempat)

"Maaf.. Tapi aku bener-bener gak tau." kata William sambil tertunduk.

"Jadi gimana nasib kita?" kata Nesia.

"Tanggung jawab! Kalau nilai kita semua jelek William kita kuliti di tengah lapangan!" kata Alex sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung William.

_TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

Bel sekolah tanda mulainya siksaan tanpa strategi licik berkicau.

~(O.O )~ ~( O.O)~

Hari Ketiga.

Mata pelajaran: Fisika.

Pengawas: Heracles Karpussi (Yunani)

.

Heracles memasuki ruang tiga dengan tampang 'ketauan belum mandi'. Di sudut bibirnya ada sedikit sisa air liur yang mengering, rambutnya kayak sarang burung, dan matanya berkantong-kantong.

"Pagi se..mu..aaa..nyaaa.." katanya dengan lambaaaaaaaaaaaaat.

"Pagi pak Heracles.." jawab para penghuni Ruang 3 dengan wajah lesu, selesu Heracles.

"Baiklah, hari ini ujian Fisika." kata Heracles sambil membagikan soal, dengan kelambatan yang tak kalah lambat dengan siput.

"Ugggh! Soalnya susaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!:"

"Gimana nasib kita? Tolong kami, DJ-sama(?)"

"Gara-gara William sialan itu!"

"Kubunuh kau William!"

Terdengar para murid berbisik mengutuk-ngutuk soal dan William.

"Pasta pasta pastaaa~"

**A/N: ****"Hah? Pasta? Ga ada di naskah oi!"**

"Eh? Saya ga dapat scene ya?"

**A/N: ****"Enggak! Gangguin aja lo, PERGI!"**

"Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

**A/N: ****"Lo juga, bocah tengik!"**

Kedua makhluk nista yang _you know who _menggelinding di ikuti bola-bola keju, spagheti, dan pasta yang meloncat-loncat menggelinding keluar dari ruang kelas. Si Sutradara yang entah-siapa-dan-muncul-darimana itu juga ikut hilang bagai angin topan yang bertiup semilir dalam kalbu.

Para makhluk penghuni kelas cengok, dan cerita kembali ke alur yang lurus di jalan yang salah. Pengawas mereka yang dari tadi membagikan soal fisika tanpa mempedulikan dua makhluk dan bola-bola makanan yang meloncat-loncat dan menggelinding sudah terlelap pulas di meja guru.

Duduk di kursi dengan kepala tergeletak di meja, tak lupa mengemut jempol kiri (yang kayaknya belum cuci tangan abis cebok tadi) dan efek 'basah alami' dari air liur yang mengalir dengan indahnya dari mata air terlindung dengan 26 kali proses daur ulang. Dari hidung menetes ke bibir, di sedot masuk lewat mulut dan kembali keluar dari hidung dan terus berlanjut sampai 26 kali.

"Enggg, Pak?" Tanya Nesia yang tempat duduknya pindah ke depan meja guru dengan ragu-ragu sambil mem-poke jidat senseinya.

_Poke poke poke poke poke poke._

Heracles masih terlelap dengan damainya.

"Nesia-chan, coba ini!" kata William sambil menyerahkan peniti yang dia ambil dari celana Alex (restleting celana Alex rusak, jadi dipenitiin)

"Pe-Penitiku!" kata Alex sambil berusaha mengambil kembali penitinya. Tapi terlambat, celananya terbuka dan.

"Wow.." kata Rangga yang duduk disebelah Alex.

"A-apa yang kau liat?" kata Alex sambil berusaha menutupi bagian 'lelaki' itu.

"Cabe rawit.." kata Rangga dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Ca-cabe rawit? Hiksssss… Gak terima!" Alex mojok di sudut kelas yang berwarna hitam, kontras dengan tembok lainnya yang berwarna putih kemerahan (bekas kena pasta jadi merah, pojokannya item gara-gara pas mau nge-cat cat putihnya abis, jadi pake item)

Mari kita abaikan Alex dan kembali pada Nesia-chan yang masih mencoba membangunkan Heracles.

Nesia mengangkat peniti itu, ujungnya tampang berkilau dibawah kilauan sinar mentari. Nesia memandang William sebelumnya dan sebagai jawaban William mengangguk.

"PENITI'S ULTIMATE POOOOOOKEEEEEEE!" Jerit Nesia dengan suara cemprengnya yang seperti semut sariawan sambil menusukan peniti itu ke jidat Heracles.

"Zzzzz… Zzzzz… Zzzzzz…" Heracles masih terlelap.

"Wah, keren.. Penitinya bengkok.." kata Nesia takjub sambil mengangkat peniti yang bengkok, tak mampu menembus jidat Heracles.

William berjalan ke sebelah meja guru dan mengguncang-guncangkan meja itu.

"GEMPA BUMIIIIIII! LARIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriaknya, mencoba membuat simulasi gempa yang mungkin akan membangunkan Heracles.

Krik Krik Krik Krik.

Sunyi.

William jadi malu karena ngerasa heboh sendiri.

"PAK HERACLESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" teriak Taka yang kalau teriak bikin telinga berdenging di telinga Heracles.

Masih hening.

William belum menyerah, "Taka, ambilkan terompet di lemari paling belakang!"

"Siap!" kata Taka sambil mengambil sebuah terompet yang mulai dipenuhi sarang laba-laba dari lemari kelas mereka.

Ada dua terompet, William tiup satu dan Kyo tiup satunya.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.." Kyo member isyarat.

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

"Te-telingaku.." kata Rangga yang ambruk setelah telinganya yang lupa disumpal mengeluarkan suatu zat yang terlalu mengerikan untuk di deskripsikan.

Heracles masih tidur.

"Ini orang tidur atau mati sih?" kata Kyo dengan kesal sambil menendang kaki Heracles.

"Pak Heraclesss ~ Kalau pak guru ga bangun ntar di-poke sama 'cabe rawit'nya Alex loh.." bisik Nesia di telinga Heracles.

Alex semakin merapat ke tembok mendengar kata-kata Nesia itu.

"Hmm, aku tau! Gak usah kita bangunin Pak Heracles ! Kita ngerjain soalnya BERSAMA-SAMA aja!" kata William dengan semangat.

"Roger!" kata makhluk-makhluk nista itu sambil duduk mengelilingi Steve sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ujung golok dari tas masing-masing, minta jawaban.

"Baik.. Akan kukerjakan.. " kata Steve yang pasrah sambil mulai mengerjakan soal. Entah kenapa Steve berubah kepribadian jadi Kanada..

Siapa Kanada?

~(O.O )~ ~( O.O)~

_TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam pertama berkicau.

Heracles bangun dari tidurnya sambil menatap mata-mata puas karena berhasil mengerjakan soal.

"Waktunya haaaaaa…" Heracles menguap. "Bissssss, kumpulkan soal dan lembar jawab.."

"Baik, Sensei!" kata mereka sambil tersenyum dan mengumpulkan soal dengan tertib.

~(O.O )~ ~( O.O)~

Ujian Fisika yang tanpa rencana dan strategi tadi berhasil dengan mulus akibat pengawasnya yang tidur, sekarang mereka memanfaatkan waktu istirahat yang cuma 15 menit untuk mendiskusikan strategi untuk ujian berikutnya.

~(O.O )~ ~( O.O)~

Jam Kedua: Biologi.

Pengawas: Prancis Bonnefoy (Francis)

.

_TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

Bel tanda dimulainya jam kedua berkicau.

"Eh, Taka, abis ini siapa yang jaga?" tanya William.

"Umm.. Pak Prancis!" kata Taka sambil melihat daftar

"Kyo, bacakan profilnya!"

"O-ok, Prancis-sensei. Mesum, mudah di jebak dengan wanita berdada besar.." Kyo membacakan tulisan di buku berwarna hitam bergambar iblis berbentuk seperti seekor kelelawar yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Cukup. Rencanaku akan berhasil!" kata William sambil menyeringai dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo? Ya, tolong ke sini! Kapan? Nanti pas aku sms!" kata William di telepon sambil menyeringai.

"Eh, William tu telpon siapa?" bisik Kyo pada Taka.

"Itu, cewek oppai kenalannya.." bisik Taka

"Wah, kenalin aku dong!" kata Kyo sambil senyum innocent ke William.

"Eitss! Tidak bisaaa! Itu eksklusif untukku!" jawab William sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Pelit." kata Kyo.

"Emaaaaaa-" Sebelum William menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu depan kelas itu terbuka dan bunga-bunga masuk, beterbangan di dalam kelas.

"S-silau.." kata Taka sambil menutup matanya.

Cahaya di pintu itu memang menyilaukan.

"Anak-anaaaak~ Siang~ Abang Prancis telah datang~" kata seorang pria berambut sebahu yang muncul dari cahaya terang + bunga-bunga itu.

"Siang, Pak Prancis!" jawab mereka semua.

"Ini waktunya ulangan biologi! Tapi ini ulangan tertulis bab reproduksi, kalau mau ujian praktek bab itu silahkan datangi saya! Dengan senang hati saya akan mengajarkan secara detail mulai dari cara meng-piiip-, -piiip-, -piiip-, sampai cara membuat si dia mengeluarkan alunan melodi cinta yang indah itu!" kata Prancis yang mesum sambil membagikan soal dan lembar jawaban.

"Pak guru, Alex tanya, katanya gimana biar miliknya gede? Itu punya dia segede cabe rawit!" teriak Rangga sambil senyum mesum.

Alex di sebelahnya hanya mematung.

"Oh, itu masalah gampang! Nanti kalau ulangan sudah selesai akan kubuat lebih besar! Tunggu saja di wc laki-laki paling ujung!" kata Prancis sambil menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Bagaimana Alex?"

"Ti-tidak terimakasih, Pak Guru.." Jawab Alex.

"Ah~ Terserah kau saja~ tapi kau tidak akan bisa memuaskan Rangga kalau ukurannya segitu~" kata Prancis sambil mengeluarkan jurus KKM a.k.a Kedip Kedip Mata pada Alex.

Alex langsung pundung ditempat (soalnya udah masuk, jadi gak bisa jalan ke pojokan) dan Malaysia langsung mengeluarkan sarapannya yang sudah berbentuk aneh, cair, dan berbau dari mulut.

"Baiklah anak-anak~ Kerjakan soalnya!" kata Prancis yang sudah selesai membagikan soal.

Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit, empat menit, lima menit, lima belas menit…

"Eh, Tak, kok rencananya gak jalan-jalan ya?" bisik Kyo pada Taka

"Hmmm, gak tau, coba tanya William!"

"Psssssssssssssst! Hollaaaand!" Bisik Kyo memanggil-manggil William.

William masih asik mengerjakan soal, tidak mendengar panggilan Kyo.

"William!" Kyo mencoba memanggil sekali lagi.

Masih tidak beraksi.

"_Kusooo_! WILLIAM!" tanpa sadar Kyo berteriak.

Seluruh mata dikelas langsung menatap Kyo, termasuk Prancis.

"Ada apa Kyo?" Kata Prancis sambil berjalan kearah Kyo.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa, Pak!" kata Kyo sambil melirik ke arah Taka, minta dibela.

"Sensei, Kyo mau ke wc, tapi gak berani jadi minta temenin sama William!" kata Taka.

"Oh~ Silahkan kalau begitu~" kata Prancis sambil tersenyum dan menarik Kyo dan William keluar, diikuti suit-suit para fujoshi di kelas itu.

Setelah mereka diluar, Kyo menarik William ke wc terdekat.

"A-apaan sih Kyo? Mau grepe-grepe aku ya?" kata William yang merasa dirinya akan digrepe-grepe.

"Cih, sapa yang napsu ma kau hah! Gimana rencananya? Kok dari tadi gak jalan-jalan?" kata Kyo.

"Rencana? Oh iya, lupa.."

"BAKA! Cepetan, kalau gak, kusumpel mulutmu pake cabe rawitnya Alex!" kata Kyo sambil mencekik William.

"S-sabar, ini aku sms mereka! L-lepasin!" kata William.

"CEPET!"

William lalu mengirim sms ke salah seorang kenalannnya.

"Udah?"

"Udah, katanya mereka udah di depan, lima menit lagi kesini.."

"Hah, bagus deh.. Ayo balik ke kelas!" kata Kyo sambil menyeret William kembali ke kelas.

"Emang gue karung hah, dari tadi kau seret-seret mulu?" Kata William kesal.

"Nggak, bukan karung. Cuma mirip karung." Jawab Kyo.

Mereka berdua lalu kembali ke kelas.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeee! Abis dari wc bareng baliknya gandengan tangan~!" kata Taka begitu mereka memasuki kelas.

Kyo dan William langsung men-_deathglare _Taka.

"Sudahlah~ Ayo duduk!" kata Prancis.

"Iya, sensei." Mereka berdua kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Psst, gimana rencananya?" bisik Taka.

"Katanya kenalannya bentar lagi nyampe."

"Aku penasaraaaaaaan, gimana sih kenalannya William it-"

Lagi-lagi pintu terbuka sebelum kalimat selesai. Dari pintu itu terlihat cahaya yang sangat terang, lebih terang dari saat Prancis masuk tadi.

'_Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing..' _Terdengar suara itu.

"I-ini.." Mata Prancis terbelalak.

"Satu.." _Boing.._

"Dua.." _Boing.._

"Tiga.." _Boing.._

"Empat.." _Boing.._

"Lima!" _Boing!_

"Kami adalah, Oppai Rangers!" _Boing Boing Boing Boing! _

Kata mereka yang tidak lain adalah Yekaterina dengan sekutu-sekutu _oppai_-nya.

"OPPAI RANGERS YANG LEGENDARIS!" teriak Prancis sambil menutup hidungnya mulai meler- eh- mimisan.

"Prancis~ Ayo ikut dengan kami~ Kita bersenang-senang~" kata Yekaterina yang malu-malu sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Prancis.

"Ayo kita senang-senaaaaang~"

"Iya~ Ayo temani kami malam ini~"

Para Oppai Rangers yang lain mulai menggoda Prancis.

"Tenang saja, Abang Prancis akan menemani kalian semua, sampai PUAS!" kata Prancis sambil melangkah keluar sambil menggandeng kelima personil Oppai Rangers itu.

BUAK!

Yekaterina menjedotkan garpu taman ke kepala Prancis dan hasilnya mengerikan.

Prancis langsung pingsan dengan muka mesum masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Dia menoleh ke William dan mengacungkan jempol.

"Beres!"

William menjawab dengan acungan jempol juga. "Kalian memang hebat! Sekarang bawa dia pergi!"

Kelima Oppai Rangers itu lalu menyeret Prancis keluar, dan para makhluk nista dikelas itu mengerjakan soal biologi secara BERSAMA-SAMA!

.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Omake:

William—yang sedang pulang menuju rumahnya—berjalan dengan riang. Dia tidak sabar untuk ulangan yang akan dia hadapi besok. Namun tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar di belakang William.

William berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Kembali dia berjalan dan akhirnya dia sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Namun dia tidak menyadari sesosok bayangan hitam besar yang mengikuti dan mengawasinya dengan tatapan marah di mata violetnya itu.

..

..

..

"_Kol kol kol kol_"

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai juga. Gaje sekali chap ini. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya (Zu: KAMI!)—maksudnya fic kami. Review please?


End file.
